Ups, Keceplosan
by Hatakeee
Summary: Fic simpel dan pendek tentang Sakura yang keceplosan mengutarakan perasaanya pada Kakashi. RnR. CnC.


Ups, Keceplosan!

Disclaimer :

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Arezzo C. N.

~Read? Review!~

'_**DLDR!'**_

.

Matahari mulai menampakkan dirinya, burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu menghiasi pagi hari di Konoha. Walau masih pagi, tapi warga desa ini telah sibuk dengan berbagai urusan dan pekerjaannya. Tak terkecuali gadis muda yang cantik ini. Gadis yang berumur kira-kira 15 tahun ini berjalan dengan penuh senyuman. Ia menyapa semua orang yang ia kenal. Ada juga orang yang ia tidak kenal menyapanya. Namun, ia tetap tersenyum pada semua.

Sakura Haruno. Itulah nama gadis itu. Pemilik rambut pink yang cantik ini adalah seorang ninja medis berbakat dari Konoha. Jasanya pada desa ini sangat besar. Terutama dalam menyelamatkan banyak nyawa manusia. Awalnya Sakura ditempatkan pada kelompok ninja petarung bersama Tim 7—Naruto dan Sasuke. Serta guru pembimbing Kakashi. Tapi setelah berpikir, akhirnya ia menentukan jalannya ke dunia ninja medis.

Bicara soal guru pembimbing Sakura—Kakashi—, pasalnya gadis cantik ini sudah setahun menyimpan perasaan pada Kakashi. Awal mula ia suka pada Kakashi adalah ketika ia disuruh Naruto untuk membuntuti Kakashi ke rumahnya. Walau awalnya Sakura menolak, tapi pada akhirnya, ia menuruti permintaan temannya itu, toh apa salahnya? Tidak masalah dong kalau Sakura ingin mengetahui rumah gurunya?

Tapi, sialnya, saat itu Sakura gagal membuntuti Kakashi. Ia ketahuan oleh Kakashi, dan pada akhirnya ketika ditanya, Sakura hanya bisa menjawab dengan bodoh, "Disuruh Naruto membuntuti _sensei._"

Saat itu, gadis Haruno itu takut sekali, kalau Kakashi akan marah dan menghukumnya. Tapi, alih-alih marah, Kakashi malah mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ramah. Kakashi juga membuatkan makanan dan minuman untuk Sakura. Saat Kakashi sedang menyiapkannya, Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk menjelajahi rumah Kakashi. Banyak foto-foto Kakashi di sana. Dan yang makin membuatnya makin suka pada Kakashi ialah saat Sakura melihat Kakashi tanpa maskernya! Saat itu juga, Sakura langsung terpesona pada Kakashi.

Saat itu Sakura pamit pulang saat menjelang malam. Kakashi pun dengan panjang lebar memberikan peringatan seperti, "Hati-hati dompetmu, ini sudah mau malam," atau, "Awas diculik. Kamu kan cantik, masih gadis pula," atau, "Mau aku mengantarmu? Ini sudah hampir malam," dan sebagainya. Sakura saat itu hanya meyakinkan gurunya kalau ia sudah dewasa dan mampu menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tak lupa, Kakashi juga mengacak-acak rambut Sakura seperti anak kecil dan berkata, "Hati-hati, Sakura-_chan,"_

.

Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Sakura setiap pagi, sehingga ia selalu tersenyum setiap waktu. Ketika ada masalah, ia langsung lari pada Kakashi, karena ia tahu, kalau Kakashi pasti bisa memberikan saran yang terbaik untuknya.

.

Tak lama kemudian, gadis cantik ini bertemu dengan gurunya di depan sebuah kedai. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia langsung lari dan berteriak, "Kakashi-_sensei_!"

Yang dipanggil bukannya menoleh, malah berjalan terus tanpa merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Sakura pun memanggilnya lagi, "_SENSEI!_"

Kali ini, Kakashi baru menoleh, "Ah, Sakura, selamat pagi," sapanya.

"Ah, _sensei _formal sekali. Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

"Mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?"

Sakura menghela napas bosan, "Tentu saja ke rumah sakit."

Kakashi tersenyum lebar dibalik maskernya, "Ahaha, yang semangat, Sakura!" ujarnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

Deg. Ini kedua kalinya Kakashi memegang kepala Sakura setelah setahun. Tentu saja gadis muda ini sangat senang, sekaligus gugup. Ia bahkan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi selain itu. Pikirannya melayang, dan di isi oleh kegugupan, karena sang guru yang ia sukai.

Dan sepanjang perjalanan pun Sakura tidak bicara. Ia takut, kalau akhirnya ia ketahuan suka pada Kakashi. Yang ada Kakashi akan menjaga jarak darinya.

Kakashi bingung dengan sikap Sakura. Tidak biasanya ia diam begini. Kakashi pun akhirnya menanyakannya pada Sakura, "Kau kok diam saja?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan gugup, "Um..? Ah, tidak…"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Biasanya kau punya banyak pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan, sekarang malah diam saja. Ayo tanya sesuatu,"

Sakura menatap gurunya heran, ia berpikir, 'Mau tanya apa, ya? Pengen sih mengorek sedikit informasi tentang _sensei. _Tapi, aku malu kalau harus bertanya itu,'

"Ayo, apa pertanyaannya?" ujar Kakashi lagi.

"Umm," Sakura berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau aku cerita sedikit?" pintanya, "Lalu, baru aku bertanya,"

"Yah, ceritalah sesukamu," ujar Kakashi.

Sakura pun mulai bercerita, "Aku tidak suka pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Dua orang itu selalu mengejar-ngejar aku. Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak suka sama laki-laki yang berisik sekali dan laki-laki yang pendiam sekali. Huh,"

"Terus?"

"Nah, pertanyaan aku, dulu waktu sensei seumuranku, apakah sensei pendiam sekali atau berisik sekali?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi bergumam sejenak sebelum ia menjawab, "Hm, waktu umurku lima tahun, aku berisik sekali. Malah melebihi Naruto. Ayahku selalu aku ganggu, dan semacamnyalah," ujarnya, "Tapi, setelah aku menjadi jonin, aku berubah menjadi pendiam sekali, seperti Sasuke. Aku sibuk belajar ninjutsu dan meningkatkan kemampuanku. Memang kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Aku hanya bingung, sensei. Aku bilang aku tidak suka pada laki-laki yang berisik sekali atau pendiam sekali. Tapi, kenapa aku bisa menyukai sensei?"

Ckck, Sakura, lagi-lagi jawaban bodoh.

"Hah?" tanya Kakashi memastikan.

"Iya, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa suka sensei," bukannya Sakura ralat, malah ia meyakinkan Kakashi.

"Kau suka aku?" tanya Kakashi tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan Sakura.

"Y— Hah!?" seru Sakura kaget. Ia baru sadar, kalau ia baru saja keceplosan. Segera ia tutup mulutnya.

'_Apa? Bodoh, keceplosan! Gawat! Bagaimana ini?'_

"Sensei, maaf, aku harus pergi!" serunya. Sakura berlari tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Sedangkan Kakashi? Ia hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Dasar, anak gadis."

OWARI

Maaf gaje.

Keep / Delete?

Cheerio,

Arezzo C. N.


End file.
